Hiei Gets A Dog
by Sami Kurama's Stalker
Summary: Kurama thinks Hiei gets lonely when they're not around, so he persuades him to get a dog. I got off my lazy butt and frikking updated. o.o
1. I don't want a dog!

**Me: Another new story. Joy. I don't have any Yuyu Hakusho Muses, So I'm just gonna hire Hiei.**

**Hiei: Hn.**

**Me: Oh come on. Shrimp.**

**Hiei: --Turns around slowly-- What.Did.You.Just.Call.Me????**

**Me: --smirk-- Shrimp.**

**Hiei: That's it. --Takes out katana-- Die!**

**Me: I'm an author. I can stop you.**

**Hiei: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: R&R.**

* * *

Yasuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama were all sitting in the grass outside their school, all bored.

Yasuke sighed. But then Kurama got an idea.

"Hey, Hiei?"

"......What?"

"You seem lonely when we're not around."

"...So?"

"I think you could use a companion."

"...Like...?"

"A dog, possibly."

Hiei just stared at him.

"Kurama, you idiot!" Kuwabara yelled. "What makes you think he would want a dog?????"

"I don't know," Kurama said. "He'll probably be happier with a companion."

"Hn."

"Kuwabara's right, Kurama," Yusuke said. "The shortcake doesn't need a companion."

Hiei glared at him. "Grrrrrrrrr......."

"He doesn't need someone shorter than him around."

Hiei put a hand on his katana. "No...one...calls...me...short!!" He unsheathed his sword, but Kurama grabbed him by the shirt just in time.

"Come on Hiei." He dragged the fire demon into the street and into the city. Yasuke and Kuwabara looked at each other than ran after Kurama.

"Where are you taking me??" yelled Hiei.

"You'll see." Kurama walked into a small store, soon before Yusuke and Kuwabara burst through the door.

"What is that smell???" Hiei yelled.

"Excuse me," Kurama said to the woman at a small counter. "We're looking for a dog."

"_What??_"

"What do you mean, we?" asked the lady. Kurama held up Hiei, by the collar or his shirt. He looked wide eyed and shocked. Purely shocked.

"Follow me." the woman got up and walked into a large room. "We have lots of dogs here. Aussies, pugs, beagles, schnauzers, malamutes, poodles, shepherds, hounds, shar-peis, collies, mutts, corgis, and more."

"Really?" Kurama asked with interest.

"Kurama, let GO of me," Hiei commanded.

Yusuke and Kuwabara finally caught up with Kurama.

"Uuuuh, Kurama?" asked Yusuke. "You were _serious _about Hiei getting a dog?"

"Yep." Kurama nodded proudly.

"I still don't thnk he needs one," Kuwabara remarked.

"You don't know Hiei as well as I," Kurama said with a smirk.

"Botan knows me better then any of you combined," Hiei muttered.

"What was that?" Kurama asked.

"..." Hiei replied.

"Sigh..."

"Sir," the woman said. "I'll let you search for a dog and will be back momentarily to see if you've made your decision."

"Thank you, ma'am," Kurama said politely.

The woman left. "Sooooo..." Yusuke asked casually, what kind of dog do you want?"

"I don't want one."

"Come on, Hiei! You really could use it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease??"

"NO."

"Hiei, just--"

"For the last time, Yasuke, No."

"But-"

"Stop. I'm not getting a dog. There's nothing you can do to make me."

"Shrimp."

"................................What???"

"You heard me."

"That's it." he unsheathed his sword again.

"I won't stop calling you short till you get a dog."

"Fine!"

"I'll help you," Kurama said cheerfully.

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger...**

**Hiei: I'm not short.**

**Me: Nope. R&R!**


	2. The Collie

**Hiei: Notshortnotshortnotshortnotshort...--wearing shirt that reads I'M NOT SHORT!! X(--**

**Me: Hiei....you okay?**

**Hiei: What did you call me?**

**Me: Hiei.**

**Hiei: I'M NOT SHORT!! X(**

**Me: Hiei's snapped, but I got 3 reviews in 1 day! Keep it up!**

* * *

"Hiei," Kurama began, "have you decided?"

Hiei was looking at a stuffed cat, but he thought it was a dog.

"I want this one."

Kurama walked over.

"Uhhh, Hiei? 2 things. First, that's just a toy, and second, that's a cat, not a dog."

"...So?"

"Sigh...."

Hiei looked at a quiet Collie lying down in her cage. He walked over to her and her ears perked up. It got up and wagged its tail.

"What's wrong with its tail?"

"Oh!" Kurama said. "She's happy!"

"I like it. It's quiet."

"Have you decided?" the woman asked poking her head in.

"I believe we have."

" Well, fill out these applications." She handed a few papers to Hiei.

When he was done, she told him the price for the dog, a crate, food, a toy and a bag of treats.

"_220 DOLLARS??" _yelled Yusuke. (A/N: I've just recently started studying Japanese culture, but at my age, I haven't picked up Yen quite yet.)

"You gotta be kidding!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Well," Kurama decided, "we'll just have to put our pocket money together."

"I got 53 bucks," sais Yusuke.

"I stole money from a few people, and got 78 bucks."

"I have the remaining 79 dollars." (A/N: Do you know how _long _it took me to figure that out?) "We have enough!"

They paid her and walked out, collie following.

"We need to give her a name." Kurama smiled. "Think of something, Hiei!"

"...Hmm...how about shut up, baka ningen?" Kurama knew he was being sarcastic.

"How about Angel?"

"Or maybe _Botan?_" Yusuke teased.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr......................"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....."

Kurama pondered.

"How about just baka?" Hiei thought.

"If that's what you want, fine...."

"K."

"Good."

* * *

LATER :)

"Sit."

"--Pant pant pant--"

"SIT."

heh heh heh...

"I SAID SIT!"

Baka looked up at Hiei, panting.

"This is gonna be hard..."

**Me: Sorry. I'm not supposed to be on the computer. But please R&R!**

**Hiei: OR ELSE.**


	3. Obedience lessons

**Me: Yay! The third chapter!**

**Hiei: Who cares. I know I don't.**

**Me: Aw, what do you care? Anyway, read and review!**

Baka began to scratch the door anxiously.

"What do you want?" yelled Hiei.

Baka just panted and continued to scratch the door.

"I need to call Kurama."

He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello." He soon heard a response.

"Listen Kurama, I-"

"If you hear this, I'm not exactly home, but I'll be back on the hour. Please leave a message after the tone and I shall be with you when I return."

"Kurama, I know you're there! I need help with this dog, so get over here NOW!"

10 minutes later ï

"When in the heck is Kurama going to be here?"

Crrrrrrreeeeeeeeak

"Kurama?"

"Try 'no,' smart guy."

"Yusuke."

"Ye-up!"

"I need help with this stupid dog."

"It's a border collie, and I see nothing wrong with-wait! She needs to go out!"

He opened the door and baka ran out.

"Why did you do that??"

"She needed to go, idiot!"

"Go?"

"Oh my god..."

"What?"

"I can't believe you. Why did you even get a dog??"

"'Cause Kurama forced me to!!"

"Oh my frickin' GOD...."

"WHAT??"

"Kurama, that maroon!"

"You mean moron, right?"

"No!"

"So...what are we gonna do?"

"Obedience lessons."

Obedience lesson #1 

"You've got to know what the dog wants," Yusuke began.

"How would you know? You never owned a dog!"

"Well neither did you!"

"Well, DUH."

Baka was begging.

"She wants food. Give her the jerky."

"Jerky?"

"The stuff in your hand, moron!"

"Oh." Hiei tossed the jerky to her and she ate it instantly.

"Good."

"HN."

"Sour demon...."

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.........what do we do know?"

"We wait."

30 minutes later.

"So, how long do we wait?" asked Hiei.

"Uhhhhhhhh..."

"Stupid Yusuke."

"What?"

"You heard me." Hiei took out his katana.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it huh?" Yusuke smirked.

"Yes."

**Me: You know what? I'm just gonna end it.**

**Erk: Hey guys. I'm back from vacation. **

**Me: Well, where id you do in the first place??????**

**Erk: I think I went to 'Peru' or whatever they call it.**

**Hiei: Who's this guy?**

**Me: Uhhhhh, read and review! –Tries to prevent Hiei and Erk from killing each other cuz Erk had taken out the Thunder tome--**


	4. WHERE'S THE DOG?

**Me: YES!! Go me! I've no time for reviewss, on with the story!!

* * *

**

Hiei was chasing after the dog again. When he stopped, he realized something.

"Yusuke," he asked raising an eyebrow, "how do you, of all people, know how to raise dogs?"

"Ah,y mom taught me when I was 5 or something."

"And you remembered."

"Yep."

"...Hn."

"And THAT'S your response?"

"Just help me get the damn dog."

"Oh.....right." And they cahsed Baka around for quite sometime before finally catching her. When they had her on a leash, Hiei and Yusuke sat under a tree to rest. That's when Hiei began to qesstion Yusuke.

"Did you want to take these calsses?" Hiei asked.

"Nah," Yusuke replied. "My mom forced me to take them and she'd make Keiko come over if I didn't."

"That's pathetic, Yusuke."

"To you, maybe!"

"Exactly."

"Why did you remeber all this?"

"The same blackmail," Yusuke smiled.

"Keiko?"

"Yee-up."

Hiei and Yusuke went out to eat for dinner, where Hiei asked more questions.

"How many years ago was this?"

"Hiei, _shut up._"

"...." Hiei just glared at Yusuke.

After dinner they both walked back to the tree with Baka. It was such a nice, warm night, and hey had just eaten, they just stared up at the stars until they bith fell asleep....

They woke up the next morning by the tree. Youske looked around and cried out,

_**"Where's the dog????"

* * *

**_

**Me: Sorry this chapter is so short....well, like i CARE. :) Read and review, please!!**


	5. Mikishu the kitsune

**Me: I'm sorry the last chappie was so short. All my stroies are getting shorter and my typos more imminent...**

**Hiei: Grrr... --Glaring at Erk--**

**Erk: Grrr... --Glaring at Hiei--**

**Me: ...R&R.

* * *

**

"DAMMIT, URAMESHI, WHERE'S THE DOG??"

"Cool it, Hiei, we'll find her!!" Hiei had just grabbed Yusuke by the shirt.

"Dammit!!" Hiei yelled again. A mother covered her little son's ears at this.

Yusuke looked at the two nervously. "Nothin' to see here, lady," he said nervously, shaking one hand.

She glared at Yusuke and walked away.

Hiei had just begun to strangle Yusuke because a young, 13-year-old kitsune walked up to them, a collie by her side.

"Baka??" Hiei asked in surprise.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Some ningens are sooo stupid," she sighed.

"Who are you callin' a ningen??" Hiei asked. "And plus, that's MY dog!!"

The kitsune scoffed. "How do you know??"

'When did you find her??"

"Last night."

"Then it's mine!!"

"Fine!!" she yelled angrily.

"What's your name, you pathetic kitsune!!"

"Mikishu Hora," the young kitsune sighed. "Why, what's yours, you stupid koorime?"

"Hiei Jaganeshi," he replied.

Mikishu gave the collie a kick before Hiei retreived it.

Hiei growled at her.

"Y'know," she said with a smirk, "I've owned a dog before. Let's say I give you lessons?"

Hiei growled at her, even louder. Here Yusuke cut in.

"Sorry, that's MY job," he said, his chest swelling with pride. Mikishu sniffed her, while Yusuke gave her a small look like 'Dude, what the hell are you doing?'.

"Nyeh. You seem sooo unsympethetic," she scoffed.

"What?? How would you know???" Yusuke asked angrily.

"Call it 'sniffiing your soul'," Mikishu replied with a smirk. "How would you know how to raise a freaking dog anyway??"

"My mom taught me...."

"Ah, whatever. Anyway, Hiei, was it? You can keep your little dog. She nearly took a crap on my foot anyway."

"Hn. Baka kitsune."

"Baka koorime."

"Nyeh."

"Hn."

"I'm still staying. You two need help monitoring your fricking dog."

* * *

**Me: I've nothing to say....Hiei the...Japanese Koorime vs. Erk the mage from....I forget **


	6. Where's the dog 2

**Hiei: Congratulations, Sam. Your updates are becoming slowwwwwwwwwww.**

**Me: .....I BLAME SCHOOL!! --Cries in a corner--**

**Hiei: I guess I'll be doing review responses then....Er, response....**

**Twisted-writter: A ningen is a human, you baka ningen. Sheesh...**

**Hiei: Just read and review, you bakas.

* * *

**

Mikishu, Hiei, Baka and Yusuke were all walking along ever so merrily...until Baka spotted a cat. She growled ferociously and POUNCED!! The cat let out a screech until Mikishu pulled her away.

"Step..ugh, one!!" Mikishu said, in an attempt to pull Baka away, "don't let dogs with cats unless the dog is quiet and friendly!!"

"What about the cat?" asked Yusuke.

"It doesn't matter-ungh!-about the cat!!"

"Urrrr...."

When Miki finally pulled her away, she muttered...Damn men, they don't know how to pull their own weight...."

"What was that??" Hiei asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing...."

"You said something."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"DID NOT!!!!"

"DID SO!!!!!!"

"Hey, hey, hey!!" Yusuke finally broke the demons apart. Miki turned away.

"Damn koorime...."

"I HEARD THAT!!"

"Wow, I don't know if I ever heard Hiei scream before," Yusuke muttered.

At this point in time however, Kurama and Kuwabara ran up. At THIS point in time, Kurama noticed Miki.

"Hiei, who is this?" he asked, looking at the new fellow kitsune.

"Uhhh...this is Miki," Yusuke introduced. Miki made a face at Kurama before sniffing him.

"Erm...what are you-"

"Don't ask," said yusuke. "...Where's the dog?"

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me....."

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the short chappie. Lack of inspiration.**

**Hiei: Only reason you have a lack of inspiration is because you think it all up as you go.**

**Me: Shut up and review or I'll get evryone's favorite arsonist in here.**

**Hiei: Who?**

**Me: Pent. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Erk: Why haven't I said anything??**

**Me: Didn't you get stuffed in a closet?**

**Erk: No....**

**Me: Oh, whatever. Read and review or the arsonist gets you.**


	7. Why the cute one?

**Still just one response. ARGH!**

**Hn.Fool: Yeah, looks like I haven't gotten off the short bus yet. Hehe...**

**Read and review!**

"YOU LOST THE DOG AGAIN!" Hiei yelled, grabbing Miki by the collar.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Miki screeched.

"Was so!''

''Was so!"

"Was not"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" roared Yusuke, again separating the demons again. As the two seethed, Yusuke was thinking. Kurama, hearing the authoress say this, turned to Yusuke and said, "You have the capability to think?"

"Capability?" asked Yusuke. "Uhhhh..."

"Never mind," Kurama muttered putting a finger to his forehead.

Miki and Hiei, however, were already running to find Baka.

"...Do they ever listen?" asked Kurama.

"I don't think so," said Yusuke.

"Don't I get to say anything?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke and Kurama looked at him before chasing after Miki and Hiei.

"BAKA!" screeched Miki. A passerby named Shelly looked at them and asked, "Who are you calling a baka?"

"BAKA!" Miki yelled, ignoring Shelly.

"Can you yell any louder?"

"HERE, BAKA!" Hiei yelled with her.

Shelly walkd away angrily.

Yusuke was running to find Baka, as he, Kuwabara and Kurama had split up. He was searching up town, Kuwabara was searching midtown, Kurama downtown. Miki and Hiei, they were all over the place.

"BAKA!" screamed Yusuke. Soon the whole town was hearing yells of "BAKA!" and "HERE BAKA!"

"BAKAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Yusuke. He heard barking of some sort coming from a nearby road.

"Baka?" he asked, walking on to it. He saw a dog that looked exactly like Baka, eating out of a trashcan. Yusuke gasped. "Baka!" he said, coming closer to the dog. There was a low growling noise before a very large, possessed-looking dog came out at Yusuke. Yusuke screamed and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Kuwabara was waking along the midtown road when he saw a box of dog treats lying in the middle of the street. Being the idiot he was, he picked the box up and ate a small cookie out of it. These ain't half-bad, he thought. Just as he was about to eat another, a dog came up to him and started to paw Kuwabara for it.

"No," said Kuwabara, lifting up the bag. Soon dozens of dogs were lining up to get Kuwabara's treats. (That didn't sound right)

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kuwabara screamed as dozens of dogs ambushed him.

Kurama was cheerfully walking downtown, yelling Baka's name. "Oh, Baka!" he shouted. A kitty that eerily resembled Eikichi rubbed against Kurama's leg.

"Oh, hello there," he said calmly. The cat meowed. Kurama bent down to pet the cat, but the cat looked at Kurama's hand, snarled, and bit his hand. Kurama made a small squeak of pain as he jerked his hand away. The cat snarled again and scratched Kurama's pant leg, leaving three long streaks, and soon a little blood dripped out of each of them. Kurama took a step back, and the cat scratched and ripped his shirt (drool). His chest began to bleed before he looked at the kitty, a confused and surprised look on his face.

The kitty began to crawl towards Kurama, growling like a lion. It showed its teeth to reveal fang-like choppers. It grinned evilly. Kurama began to back away still. He was kind of scared, he had never seen a kitty like this before. He hit the wall of a building, and the cat looked like it was about to rip Kurama's living heart out if it had hands. Kurama looked at the road and saw a semi was zooming toward them. As the semi passed them, the cat yelled in fear and took off running.

Kurama sighed in relief and looked as about 100 cats (not exaggerating) were all meowing and crawling toward them with the same look as the first one had. They looked at all the bloody areas on kurama; His leg, his hand, his chest. One cat stepped forward and licked the blood off his leg. One jumped up and tried to lick the blood off his hand. Soon the cats were all jumping on Kurama, scratching him and biting him and licking his blood. (I wish I were the cat licking his face -.-)

Meanwhile 2 girls were standing on the roof of a building watching Kurama get his blood sucked. One had long, dirty-blonde hair, and she was tall and thin. The other was almost as tall as the other, but with more build. She had real blond hair and they were both wearing purple cloaks.

"Yep," the thin one said. "They're all falling into our trap."

The blonde one frowned a bit. "But why do we have to maul the cute one?" she asked, looking at Kurama sympathetically. "We could have cat-mauled the ugly baka!"

The tall one looked at her friend. "Don't you want to see him get his shirt ripped off?"

Her friend looked up. "Good point," she replied.

Miki kicked a wall. "Damnit!" she cursed. "We'll never find your baka dog in this Hellhole of a town!"

Hiei glared at her. "Well, you're not helping!" he yelled.

And then their eyes met.

Their eyes saw each other directly, pupils lined up with one another, and then...

Thunder appeared between the two. They were seething at each other until they saw a familiar collie walk toward them.

"BAKA!" they both yelled. Baka ran toward them and licked Hiei's face. For some reason, Hiei's heart melted and...he...

SMILED!

Out of JOY!

OH MY GOD IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! OH MY

Hiei shoved the authoress out of the way and looked down at Baka happily.

"I'm so glad you're alright..." he whispered so only he and Baka could hear.

He looked up, and his heart iced over again when he saw Yusuke running by, screaming as a dog chased after him. Yusuke noticed Hiei and Miki and ran back to them.

"What the hell?"

And then the dog tackled Yusuke, biting at him ferociously. Hiei unsheathed his katana and slashed at the dog. The dog yelped and ran away, and he in turn slashed Yusuke.

"Oops..."

And then Kuwabara walked by. He looked like Yusuke had just beaten him up.

"What happened to you, Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke. "Did Shizuru feed you to something when you went home to get something?"

"NO!" Yelled Kuwabara. "Some stupid cats beat me up."

And then Kurama came by. He was stripped of his shirt, and one of his pant legs had been almost completely ripped away. He was cut everywhere, and blood was smeared all over him. He looked faint, and he looked like he lost a long, hard war. Bet you don't know how hot he looks right now? He collapsed to his knees.

"K-Kurama..." Kiei said, his eyes widening a bit.

"Hiei..." Kurama said weakly. (No, yaoi is NOT about to come up)

"Yes?"

"Cats...everywhere..."

"Cats!"

"Yeah, cats!"

"Baka nekos!" yelled Hiei.

Kurama stood up again, sort of wobbly. He walked over to Miki and fainted. Suddenly there was a _whoosh! _and Kurama was gone. A blonde girl was standing on the roof with a girl slightly taller than her.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she cried, holding Kurama in her arms.

"What?" asked Yusuke from below.

"I got the cute one!" the girl cried.

"Just who are you?" Hiei yelled.

The two girls grinned, and took off their cloaks, revealing leotards with fishnet stockings the same color as their leotards. They were strapless and sort of low-cut. The tall girl's was red, and the blond one's was blue. They each wore bow bracelets and they both had bunny ears. Real demon bunny ears.

"I'm Audrey!" the tall one exclaimed.

"I'm Kerilyn!" the blonde one exclained. She had placed Kurama on the rooftop. When she was finished, she picked him back up and grinned.

"I love this guy," she said in a high-pitched voice.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Miki sweatdropped.

**Oh yeah! Long chappie! I'll try to add a shorter one tomorrow (Sunday). I wish Yu Yu Haksho was on tonight...**

**Hiei: smirk**

**By the way, Shelly was based on my friend Michelle, and Audrey and Kerilyn are based on my best friends, Audrey and Kerilyn.**

**I dunno if Kerilyn likes Kurama, but oh well.**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Feelings

**Okay, you're all probably wayyyy too eager for teh story, so I'll get started for youz. Thankies!

* * *

**

They all stared at the two girls, raising their eyebrows.

"What are you trying to do?" Hiei asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

AT this point (I love that phrase for whatever reason O.o) the two girls had lept away.

"Aw, well damn," Miki remarked. "Too bad for him. Let's go." She nuzzled Baka cheerfully.

"No." Hiei grabbed her by the collar and dragged her along.

"what the crap?" she yelled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly followed.

* * *

"Those girls have such an odd taste in clothes," Miki commented while they were walking along a road. Hiei had sensed their aura in Makai, but they had to shake Miki off. Hiei decided to just blurt out his game plan to her:

"I'm going to erase your memories when we get done."

"Why the hell?" yelled Miki in shock.

"well, Makai is not for the mortal eyes," Hiei responded.

"Okay, okay," Miki said. "Number one, I AM a youkai. Number two, why the hell are these two morons coming?"

"Morons?" Kuwabara yelled in shock. "I'll have you know I got a 27 on my last test!"

"That's another reason your memories need to go. These two...are the Reikai Tantei. You know, Spirit Detectives."

"Yeah!" Yusuke yelled striking a pose. Miki and Hiei sweatdrpoleted.

"I'm able to open a quick, small door to the Makai. The only way you can come is if you promise to have your memories erased after."

Miki said nothing.

"...Fine. Come, you two." A small tear in the air appeared and hiei quickly stepped through, followed by Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Miki watched the portal close, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Could she really have a crush on this guy. As soon as one tear leaked out, she pounded her fist on the wall and cried out in fury and sadness. This was the only emotion she felt since her first breakup. She pounded her fist on the brick wall until it bled.

"Why? Why, why, why?" she screamed. She slumped onto the sidewalk in a heap and began sobbing.

* * *

Hiei was walking along th streets of a Makai city with Yusuke and Kuwabara. He realized the empty feeling he had inside of him. Why is is that he felt that if Miki had come, even though they would be bickering like bitter enemies, he would feel full and complete?

He did NOT just think that.

Did he have feelings for her?

No. It was just the sudden change in environment. He clenched his fist angrily and felt like blasting somehing with his Blazing Fist of the Overlord...perferably Yusuke or Kuwabaka. He never fet like this before...it was Yusuke who noticed a little something:

"Hiei, your fist is on fire! What the hell are you doing?"

Hiei suddenly controlled himself and let his fist go. The flame went out.

"Oh, it's about Miki, isn't it?" Yusuke said. "Hiei and Miki, sittin' in a tree... K-I-S-S-I--"

He was interrupted by a slightly flaming punch to the face.

* * *

A man on the strret notcied Miki with her face in her lap, slumping on the ground.

"Something wrong, li'l lady?" he asked cheerfully.

Miki looked up. She had fangs extending from her mouth and her eyes were bloodred. Her ears were standing up on her head, convulsing. Her claws clenhed, a dark aura surrounding them. Shhissed at him like a snake. The man scremed in an _extremely _unmanly pitch and ran away at half the speed of sound.

She buried her head and cried, not caring if she looked homeless.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long. I've been busy.**

**Hiei: They're still mad at you.**

**Whatever. Just R&R.**


	9. I heart You

**Thanks to kittygurl1618, a-z, Dakotah Martin and Tenshi no Koori for reviewing:)

* * *

**

Miki had restored herself and was just sitting on the sidewalk, watching two ants tumble around happily together. She glared at them. having so much fun. Having a great time...she hated it. She stomped them with her foot and smirked. Then she watched passerby walk and cars zoom through lights.

"Hiei..." she said softly. She looked down. Tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm...willing...to have my memories erased...

I want...to go with you...

Hiei...I want to go too...erase my memories, I don't care...please...just come back, take me with you..."

* * *

Yusuke was tired of the damn silence so he decided to end it with another pointing out of the obvious.

"Miki was right...their clothes WERE weird! (A/N: They've changed into kimonos now, ok? But THEY don't know that. :) )"

"Shut up. I don't want your voice stinking up my clouded mind."

"You're attatched to her. Wipe your own memory of her."

Hiei clenched his fists angrily. He had a few choice words for Yusuke, and when he was FINALLY done, yusuke's eye was twitching VERY violently, and Kuwabara was laughing his ass off.

Tears began to fill Hiei's eyes. He attempted miserably to keep them back, but one fell on the dark brown fround with a 'plip!'. Yusuke saw this.

"Hiei? You-you okay?"

"-snif-No! I'm fine!"

"You're crying!

"No, it must be raining."

"You're crying about Miki."

"Fuck you!" yusuke blinked. He was a little surprised.

Now Hiei couldn't take the strain of holding tears any more. He ripped the cloth of his forehead, revealing his Jagan. It glowed green a moment, before turning red, and then there were crickles of electircity, and Miki appeared and landed on her butt.

"Ow! Who the hell--" she looked at Hiei, and gasped. She felt the tears and, without thinking, jumped on Hiei.

"I missed you..'' she sobbed.

"I...I love you!"

Hiei gasped. He was trying to think of something to say.

"You're...alright..." he muttered impulsively.

She smiled mischieviously. "Wre all know what that means."

"...Shut up baka kitsune."

"I love you too."

"Hn..."

* * *

**Another short chapter! What happened to Baka? Find out next chapter! 9I actually forgot...bleh...)**


	10. The SemiFinal Chapter ◦◦

**Yay! Reviews! Let me respond to them!**

**Emma—Not yet, he appears in this chapter This is the semi-last chapter maybe...I dunno. I might make a sequel.**

**Flamingfox5150—Yes I know. But you were just wondering. **

**Allison—No death threat scares me. **

**Here we go! Flames welcome!

* * *

**

Hiei, Miki, Kuwabara and Yusuke were treading up a hill in the Makai, looking for the castle, Kuwabara occasionally complaining that he was bored or tired, and receiving a scoff from Hiei. Soon enough Hiei and Kuwabara were sensing Kurama's familiar aura. They looked up and saw a big ol' house, it was made of blood-red bricks and it had a spiraling staircase leading up to the balcony. The roof had black shingles and the windows were spotless.

"Someone's a neat-freak," Yusuke muttered.

"Come on," Hiei walked up to the house and opened the door, which creaked on slightly rusted shingles. They entered and a blue mist filled the room. They all covered their mouths and coughed.

When the mist cleared a door was in the clearing. Yusuke opened the door, and there was an escalator, an elevator, a pair of steps, and a ditch.

"Where the hell did they get this!" Yusuke yelled.

"All these lead to the same room but those here must take different ways," Miki read a sign. "I wonder why?"

"I say Kuwabara takes the ditch," Yusuke volunteered.

"Why do I get the ditch?" Kuwabara protested.

"Because there are satisfy-needing bashers out there who want you to break your ass when you fall," Yusuke said with a smile.

"I say Hiei gets the ditch!"

"Hn," Hiei said angrily.

"You two do rock-paper-scissors. If Kuwabara wins two out of three he gets to choose who gets the ditch. If Yusuke wins though, Kuwabara gets the ditch," Miki suggested.

"Fair enough," Kuwabara agreed. 'My sixth sense'll help me! I rock at this game!' Kuwabara thought.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Yusuke had paper.

Kuwabara had rock.

"What!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Yusuke had paper.

Kuwabara had paper.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Yusuke had scissors.

Kuwabara had paper.

"Kuwabara goes the ditch then!" Yusuke said triumphantly.

"B-But my sixth sense said you'd...I..."

"I just shifted my thoughts the instant before we showed our choice!" Yusuke grinned. "You lose!" he made an 'L' with his right forefinger and thumb.

Kuwabara cursed and stood at the edge of the ditch. Hiei and Miki had discreetly made their arrangements and stood at the foot of their choices: Hiei at the stairs, Miki at the elevator.

Yusuke stood at the foot of the escalator. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah," Miki replied.

"Hn."

"Ready."

"Go!" they took a cool stance, they walked patiently up their sources. Except Kuwabara, who took a leap of faith and crashed into the wall before coming off and beginning his gravitational descent.

Everyone was bored now, except for Kuwabara who was yelling.

About 5 minutes later they all reached the top. Kuwabara wasn't there yet.

"Kuwabara's not here yet," Yusuke pointed out. There was a bunch of pillows in the fourth slot. There was a faint yell, then came Kuwabara who landed on the pillows.

"Damn," Hiei cursed.

"Wait a second," Yusuke said, "If he fell down and we went up, how did he get here?"

"There's no logic in fanfiction anymore," Hiei replied. Yusuke blinked.

"Right then..."

"He's right," said a female voice. Opened the door to reveal...

A very tall lady with long blue hair and a black kimono.

"Where're those two kids?" asked Miki.

"Oh, they were my daughters. They're not here, and they won't be for the rest of the chapter."

"Oh."

"Now where's the kitsune?" Hiei asked, unsheathing his sword.

"What are you, a yaoitzer? (Not mine!)" The lady asked.

"..." Hiei twitched at the thought.

"Yeah. So come at once, and you can go home knowing your friend's going to be tortured."

"Hells no!" Yusuke yelled. "SPIRIT GUN!"

The Spirit Gun bounced right off the lady.

"What the crap?" Yusuke yelled.

"I'm awesome like that. Here, because I'm so nice I'll take you to see your friend. Follow me." she opened the door to reveal a large hell-like room, complete with brimstone, dark, red dirt walkway, and even flames. Everyone's mouths gaped in shock at the biggest sight: Four giant rocks jutted from a pedestal-like...thing at the top of a flight of stairs. There were chains on each jutting rock, and at the end of each chain was a wrist or an ankle. These wrists and ankles belonged to the one and only Kurama. Worse, he had cuts all over his body, and a thin trail of blood was coming out the corner of his mouth. His back was arched due to the chains, and his eyes were closed. He was wearing nothing but his pants. (Drools Hm? Oh, sorry peoples! ;;)

"Whoa," Miki said, almost impressed. "What did you do to him?"

"I tortured him, baka," the lady said. "And because I can, I'm going to bring the shrimp's dog." She snapped her fingers, and there was Baka! She jumped on Hiei and started licking Hiei, Hiei spurting curses.

"And now you dieeeeeeeeeeee…" the lady droned.

Group sweatdrop.

* * *

**OMG! Cliffie! Like I said, this is the semi-final chapter. Hopefully. And I may make a sequel! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
